


Let Me Know

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Stan Marsh catches Kyle in a comprising situation.  Since the incident he can not stop thinking about Kyle.  Kyle feels the change in their friendship and tries to move forward. Things become more difficult as Kyle and Stan come to realize their true feeling for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my first fan fiction. This is an idea I had thought about and decided to bring it to life. This is my take on the characters from South Park. As of right now Cartman does not have any speaking parts. I could not figure out how to fit him into this story. Grammar is not my strong point. It you see anything that needs attention please let me.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I walked down the street to Kyle’s. Summer just started, we are out of school waiting for this college bullshit to start. I am really on my way to see my girlfriend Wendy Testaburger but I have some time to kill.

The sun is beaming down on me as I got to Kyle’s house. I pulled out my keychain with the Broflovski house key. Kyle made me a copy back in 10th grade. I only use it when his parents are not home so I don’t have to bug Kyle. I know they are already gone for the day.

I walk into the house and was greeted by the cool air. I am so grateful for that. I walk to the kitchen and get me a class of water. The house is rather quite. I take my glass with me and start to walk up the stairs. I open Kyle’s door and will never forget what I saw.

I stared in shock as the glass I held slipped from my hands and hit the dark gray carpet.

“Dude!” exclaimed Kyle covering him before closing the laptop. I could see the blush reaching all the way up to his ears as he looked down in shame.

“S-sorry” I stammered as I busy myself with grabbing the glass. It slipped from my hands and hit the carpet. Fuck the glass. “You can go ahead and finish. I’ll catch you later.” I closed the room to his door with my heart in my chest. I quickly made my way to the stairs and out the door back into the awaiting hot sun.

I just saw my best friend jerking off.

I felt like I was in a haze. I was sitting on the front steps of Wendy’s house awaiting for her to arrive. She had something to do regarding prepping for her arrival to Yale. I closed my eyes, I could see Kyle again. His face focused on the computer, legs slightly opened as his right hand moved up and down his dick looking very shiny and wet. I could slightly hear him cry out he was coming but I interrupted that. I felt my face flush again as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

“Hey Stan” Wendy waved getting out of her dark gold Nissan Altima. Her parents just brought it for her for finishing at the top of class. Returning a smile I stood up. Wendy pecked my lips before opening the front door. I followed close behind. She hasn’t changed much over the years. In fact she filled out quite nicely. She kept her hair below her shoulder blades and neatly trimmed. Most teens have an awkward stage. Wendy did not have that at all, she skipped it.

“You would not believe what I had to go through. You think being pre-approved would be easier with these schools. They got my room wrong. I asked for single dorm and they had the nerve to put me in a dorm with a roommate.”

“What’s wrong with having a roommate?”

“Are you kidding me Stan? This is very big deal” Wendy started up the stairs to her room. “I am not going to fail because I get stuck with some roomie who would rather make friends and party. I cannot take that chance.” I roll my eyes because she is being ridiculous again. You think graduating the top of our class and getting into Yale would be good enough. Once in her room she pushes me against the wall.

“Help me work out this stress” she purred into my ear. Once Wendy and I started having sex she quickly realized it is the best way to release stress. I nuzzled my face into her neck adding in soft kisses and licks. My mind went back to Kyle, his rosy red cheeks, his face in pure ecstasy, his heavy breathing and deep moaning. He was so cute in that moment. I could hear Wendy moan reminding me that it was her I was with and not Kyle.

“Stan, what’s gotten into you? Whatever it is don’t stop.” I usually let her lead the way. She seems to have a thing for being in total control. Wendy tossed her head back allowing me full access to her neckline. I quickly attack her neck with more kisses and slightly bit at her neck. I feel Wendy’s hand sliding under my tee shirt and rubbing my chest.

Wendy pulls back taking off her blouse revealing her purple bra. She pulls me over to the bed pushing me down. Wendy kisses me so deeply I feel like the wind is knocked out of me. As I placed my hands on her waist she starts licking my chin down to my neck and grinning on my dick. A moan escaped from me as I remembered Kyle yet again. What if it was Kyle kissing me like Wendy is right now.

I felt erection pressing against my jeans. Wendy has straddled me. When did she remove her bra? Her cheeks are a little red and her nipples look really hard. She smirks at me as she undoes my jeans. I could see the tint my dick created in my boxers. Wendy pulls my dick through the opening. She rubs her hands up and down the shaft. She opens her mouth and lets her drool fall onto my dick as she continues rubbing.

My eyes widen as I never seen her do this before. “Omg” I muttered laying my head back for a moment before turning my eyes back to the show in front of me.

Suddenly Wendy wasn’t Wendy anymore. I saw red beautiful short curls swallowing my dick. Kyle looks up at me with his deep green eyes revealing so much lust. The face I had seen earlier today.

“Shit” I grunted. Wendy is Wendy again and she looks up smiling at my react. This is too fucking weird. What the hell is going on? I can do this! I can fuck my girlfriend. I grab Wendy waist flipping her on the bed and hover over her. I don’t do anything just yet. I just stare at her willing her to not transform into Kyle.

She gets impatience and pulls my face to hers for a kiss. I lick her bottom lip and suck on it little before entering her mouth. I can tell she was chewing her usual spearmint gum today. Wendy starts moaning as I start to play with her nipples. The moan sounded like Kyle’s. I love that sound and start to fuck Wendy’s mouth with my tongue. Again I hear Kyle’s moan. I pull back and see Kyle underneath me. His head is tilted to the side and he is breathing deep, his face blushing.

I jump off of Wendy not able to take this anymore. This is not right.

“Wendy, I have to go.” I start putting on my jeans.

“Go? Why? You know how rare it is for my parents to be gone.” I can tell she is mad but at the moment I don’t care. I think she would be thanking me if she knew I was going to fuck her thinking about my best friend.

“Summer just started. Your parents work during the day we will have plenty of time.”

“Did you forget that I will be leaving in another 4 weeks? I am starting classes this summer so I can finish school early”. Wendy has crossed her arms across her chest.

I stuff my feet into sneakers as quick as possible. “Look I am sorry. I promise I will make it up to you.” Wendy pouted a little as she followed me to her front door.

“Next time give me fair warning. You can’t just get me all worked up and not do anything about it.” I bring my hand to the bridge of my nose thinking of what to say to not piss her off any further.

“I said I was sorry. If it makes you feel better I will probably get blue balls after this”

“It does make me feel better” Wendy grins. “I have some more stuff I need to take care of tomorrow. I will text you because Bebe wants to go on a double date.” Shit. That means I am going to have to see Kyle. I am not sure if I can handle seeing him.

“Okay” I reply walking out of the door.

Bebe Stevens and Kyle started going out 11th grade. It was pretty cool since her and Wendy are best friends. Funny since Wendy tried to get Bebe to give Kyle his first kiss. Let’s say that did not go so well. In the end things worked out. I got to not only be around my girl but also my best friend. My best friend who I am fantasying about since this morning’s run in. I sigh as I starting walking. I am seriously going to need a car for school. This walking shit is for the birds.

I pull my phone out and see I got some text messages from Kyle.

Kyley B: How could you just walk in here without knocking?

Kyley B: You know what it doesn’t even matter. It’s not like you don’t do it

Kyley B: I would prefer if you forget this every happened. I don’t want to talk about it.

As if I would know what to even say to him at this point. I run my hands through my hair. I get to the house and go straight to my room. I sit down at my computer wondering if all of this is normal. Kyle and I hang out all the time. Not once have I ever thought of him in that way.

“Ugh” I looked at the clock. It’s only a little after two. Kenny is still at work and will not be off until five. His dad has been teaching him to work at the mechanic shop with him. Seeing as how his dad stays high it has been interesting to say the least. Kenny mostly learns from fucking YouTube and the other techs there. I’m surprised his dad hasn’t been fired yet.

I pull out my phone to text Kenny.

Stan: Hey I need to talk to you

Kenny Ken: Must be important. U never message me at work

Stan: Yes and no. I’m just feeling weird and I don’t trust talking to anyone else about it

Kenny Ken: How come U are not talking to Kyle? Does it have something to do with Bebe?

Stan: No, I will just talk to you about later. Swing by the house when you get off

Kenny Ken: Kk

I toss my phone on my desk still with a lot of my mind. I didn’t feel any better. Maybe I can shoot off this load. I changed my mind as I started to see Kyle face again. Fuck it I am taking a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up hearing my phone buzz. 

“Ugh” I groan as I reach for my phone. I life my face out of the pillow I look at the phone and see Kenny calling. “Hello”

“Damn, are you sleeping?”

“I was”

“I am outside. It’s hot as shit out here. Come open this fucking door.” I put my phone down and went to open the door. Kenny was had removed his work shirt and was wearing a white beater with really wore jeans. His hair is messy as usual. I saw he had a 6 pack in his hand.

“Dude, you know my mom will freak if she catches us with that. Let’s go to my room before she gets here.” Kenny followed me to my room.

“Where is she anyway?”

“She went to go visit Shelly and meet some new guy she is dating at school. She wants to meet him first before my dad does and embarrasses the hell out of Shelly.” Kenny sits on my bed as I sit at my desk. I quickly grab a beer taking off the cap with my hand. I start drinking the bottle down.

“Jesus, Stan. What the hell is going on?” I run my hands over my face. Where do I start?

“Um, h-how did you know you were, you know into guys?” Kenny breaks out in a grin.

“Are you trying to tell me something Stan?”

“No!” I quickly responded. Damn how do I word this? “Like have you ever just thought about sex with a guy before you knew?” Kenny leaned back into my headboard.

“Of course, I mean it might be different for someone else. You know I am bi and in no means will turn down sex from anyone I deem sexy enough to fuck me.”

“Is that how you felt about Butters?”

“Butters is different” Kenny said almost seriously. 

“Different how?” I asked because I never questioned Kenny’s relationship or whatever it was with Butters.

“It’s hard to explain. Maybe if you and Kyle weren’t so into your girls you would know what was going with me” Kenny stated.

“We still talked and hung out” I replied defensively. We did still hang out but not as much as we use to. He started working at 16 at Wal-Mart and soon as he turned 18 he started training under his dad. It’s not like he has a lot of free time.

“Whatever. This is about you. Are you thinking about some guy?” Kenny took a sip of his beer.

“Kind of but not in the way you think?” Kenny raised an eyebrow. “Okay maybe but I happened to see something that made me think about him.”

“Ahhh, now we are getting to the thick of things. Are you watching some gay porn, Stan?”

“No” I replied feeling the blush crept to my cheeks. This is a lot harder than I thought. “I-I kind of saw someone um….” Kenny is just staring at me.

“You saw someone fucking?” he guessed. I think I was taking too long to spit it out. I decided to go with the fucking idea over saying I saw Kyle jacking off. Even though this is Kenny I prefer for him not to know I am having these thoughts about Kyle.

“Yeah” I agree. 

“Must have been two guys” Kenny chuckled. “How did that happen?”

I ran my hand across the back of my neck. “It’s South Park dude. Weird shit happens.” Kenny took another sip of his beer and nodded in agreement.

“Well, all I can say is you will know if you are into guys are not. Most people try to fight it. I said fuck it. I am going to embrace all sexual beings. Now I don’t have to worry about a damn thing. That guy must have been hot to rustle your feathers.” I blush as I think of Kyle being hot. Nothing better than seeing his come face.

“I guess you can say that” I finish off my beer and reached for another one. Now how was I going to deal with Kyle. Maybe this was just a phase after seeing him today. Yeah, I am sure things will go back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

KYLE POV

“That movie was much better than I expected!” exclaimed Bebe holding my hand as we walked out of the theater. 

“The story line was good” I agreed. “The graphics kept up very well with everything else.” I can’t stand movies that have weak graphics. It can ruin the whole movie for me.

“Where did you guys want to eat at?” asked Wendy with her arm looped around Stan’s arm. It has been extremely awkward since that day last week. I am sure all guys jack off but to have one witness you doing it is something totally different. I am just glad Stan didn’t figure out it was two men on the computer scene. I do not want to explain that.

“I’m open for whatever” Bebe stated. I look at Bebe in her red v neck with some kind of design on it. Makes her boobs look even more massive than they already are. It still annoys me how guys check her out like I am not even standing there.

“Why don’t we just go to Friday’s” I suggest. “It’s close to our last time together.”

“Awwww” replied Wendy laying her head on Stan shoulder. “Sounds so sad when you put it that way.” I look at Stan and he is staring at me but looks away.

“Let’s go to Friday’s then!” exclaimed Bebe pulling my hand towards the car. We all road with Wendy as it was easier. I sat in the back with Bebe and listened to her and Wendy talk about school.

We arrived to Friday’s and it was packed. At this point I am ready to go home for the evening and relax. I don’t like being in places when it is this crowded.

Wendy walks over to use with the restaurant timer in her hand. “Looks like was have a 45 minute wait”

“Can we wait outside” I suggest as some guy bumps me on the way to his table. “It’s a bit crowded in here.” We go outside and I instantly feel better.

“So Bebe, what do you and Kyle have planned for the summer?” asked Wendy sitting on an available bench. Bebe smiled.

“I am super excited to spend the summer with Kyle! I am glad we decided to go to the same college.” It really is just sheer luck on her part that we are going to the same school. I choose to go to the University in the area so I can stay close to Ike. Sure Ike is smart but he is going to need his big brother. I also want to stay closer to my friends.

“Speaking of which” Wendy turns her attention to Stan. “How often do you plan on coming out to see me Stan? I know I am going to be across the country but we need to work something out that makes both of us happy.” I can see Stan is a bit stressed out by this.

“Yeah of course” he agrees. “I am going to have to get a job. No way am I driving out to see so I will be flying.” Wendy looks deep in thought.

“So far I am thinking once a semester. Let me know and I can always front the money for you to fly out and see me.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that Wendy” Stan almost growls.

“Do you have everything you need for school?” I ask Wendy to save Stan. He gives me a thankful glance.

“Of course” she replies. “I have been working on my list for school all week. Next week I will be working on travel plans. So are you and Bebe planning on moving in together?”

“Wendy!” shrieked Bebe. I look at Bebe trying to make sure I conceal my surprise. “We haven’t really talked about it.” I can see her blushing.

Wendy leans back and crosses her legs. “What’s to talk about? You two are dating and going to same school. It’s perfect. I wish Stan and I could move in together close to campus.”

“I thought you didn’t want a roommate” Stan stated.

“You would not be a roommate, you would be my boyfriend. I know you wouldn’t interfere with my studies.”

“You sure about that” joked Bebe. She and Wendy shared in a laugh.

Dinner was even more interesting to say the least. Bebe and Wendy were trying to plan our futures. I was going to have to speak with Bebe and soon. I didn’t want to move in with her. I am not ready for that yet. If I moved in with her I would have to get a job. I can’t even begin to picture working and going to school full time.

Stan kept stealing glances at me a lot. It was kind of making me nervous. I could have sworn I saw him lick his lips at one point. We pull up to Stan’s house. I get out of the car followed by Bebe. She pulls me in for a kiss. Her lips are soft and taste like the cherry chap stick she always puts on. She pulls back.

“I am going to go and spend some time with Wendy for the rest of the evening. I know you want to hang with Stan.” Not really. I had been avoiding him all week and dare I say I miss him.

“Yeah” I agree.

“So how do you feel about us moving in together?” Oh now she ask me how I feel. I look and see Wendy walking over to the car. Thank god.

“We will talk about it later. Wendy looks ready to go. Text me when you get home okay.” I peck her on the lips.

“Okay. I might be staying over at Wendy’s tonight. I will let you know either way.” I make my way over to Stan. He still looks stressed. We head inside after we watch the girls take off.

“Stan!” greeted his father.

“Yeah dad” he replied looking uninterested.

“So you remember you said you needed a job right. Well I pulled a few strings and got you a job. You can be a security guard at my job. Totally chill lax. You could probably get homework done or whatever.” Randy Marsh or Mr. Marsh is a piece of work. Sometimes I don’t know rather he is trying to be a father or a friend.

“Dad I told you that I did not want your help! I wanted to find a job on my own.”

“Actually the benefits of being able to do your homework sounds good to me” I state to try and get Stan to take the job.

“Whatever” Stan muttered walking towards the stairs. We get to his room and it slightly messy as usual. I don’t see how hard it is to put things back where they belong. You think I would be use to this by now but sometimes it annoys me. Stan walks over to his PlayStation 4. He hands me a controller after turning it on.

We played for a while in silence which is unusual. Usually we are ripping on each other. He is not acting like the other day didn’t happen at all.

“Are you really going to move in with Bebe?”

“Hell no!” I exclaimed. Stan looks like he releases a breath I didn’t know he was holding. “I mean I care about her and all but moving in is too much. I would have to get a job and I really need to focus on my studies.” Stan nodded.

Stan seemed to relax after that and got really into the game. Soon we are shouting at the TV and trying to take out the opposing team. I dive into a move and bump into Stan. His skin feels all soft. He looks at me so intensely I get goosebumps.

“Sorry” I apologize.

“It’s cool dude” he said standing up. “I am going to go and grab the left over beer.” Left over beer? I don’t say anything as he leaves the room. I lean over laying my head on his pillow. Smells pretty good, just like Stan. I close my eyes imagining what it would be like to truly hug him. Then I remember the look on his face when he walked in on me. It was a face I can’t describe. I sit up when I hear Stan open his room door a few minutes later.

“Dude, how were you able to hide that from your mom?”

“I put in the fridge in the garage with Dad’s” Stan said handing me a beer. “You know he wouldn’t notice. I am lucky he didn’t end up drinking them.” Stan sat at his desk and started drinking his beer. I took a sip and it was disgusting. I looked at the bottle. It was a corona. Stan chuckled.

“You don’t like it?”

“Um, it’s different” I reply sheepishly. I take another sip frowning in the process.

“I keep forgetting you are not a big drinker” Stan replied running his hand throw his hair. “We need to find something you will like. I think we can do that at Craig’s party.”

“Craig’s party?”

“Yeah, dude” said Stan handing his phone over to me. I read a text received by Wendy about Craig’s party.

“My phone is on silent from when we were in the theater. I am sure Bebe sent me a text as well.” Stan nodded and finished his beer. Jesus that was quick!

“Finish your beer so I can give you another one” said Stan. “Playing the system while trashed is hilarious.” I chuckle to myself because I can already picture how stupid he is going to act. Things seem to be going back to normal between.

I down another two of the coronas. I was feeling the buzz already. Stan was right. Playing on the system while buzzed was so much fun. After I died but some many times I was done. Stan decided to put on some movie. I was leaning against his headboard and enjoying the buzz I had. Stan was sitting next to me with his eyes on the TV. I started to feel heavy. Is that normal?

I laid my head on Stan’s shoulder smelling the same way his bed does. I close my eyes. Soon I felt my hair moving. I sit up and pat my hair.

Stan laughed. “I’m sorry. You had something in your hair.”

“Something in my hair?” I question.

“Don’t worry” replied Stan. “I got it out.” Is he blushing? I couldn’t really tell for sure but it looked like he was. I felt a tickle in my lower belly.

“I think I should get going” I said standing and quickly falling to the floor. Shit, was I that trashed?

“I don’t think so.” said Stan helping me up. “I can’t let anything happen to you because Bebe will kill me. You still got a draw over there.” Stan and I spend a lot of time together. It was easier to start having clothes at each other homes. He has a draw in my room as well. Every now and then I will sleep in his tee shirts but he doesn’t know that.

“Don’t try to get up. I can bring the night clothes to you.” I focus on the TV. I don’t like drinking. It’s making it harder for me to ignore my feelings for Stan. At least I think they are feelings for Stan. I know they are feelings for Stan. I sigh. Bebe is great but it doesn’t feel like what I have with Stan. No one has ever come close. I want my relationship to be as my relationship with Stan.

“You are capable of dressing yourself right?” asked Stan now standing over me. I look up at him.

“Of course, dude” I reply. “I can get into my PJs.” I suddenly feel nervous about getting undressed in front of Stan. It’s never really matter before. Just the way he’s been looking at me makes me feel like he will take in every inch of my body.

“I am going to go wash up a bit” Stan announced. “I don’t want beer breath in the morning.” I nodded understanding because I can’t stand going to bed without brushing my teeth. I had some cavities when I was younger. Amazing how the boy who is diabetic gets cavities. Apparently I wasn’t brushing enough.

I quickly changed while Stan was in the bathroom. When Stan came out the bathroom, I quickly went in behind him to brush my teeth and wash my face. As I was brushing I couldn’t help but feel like things are different behind us. It’s so hard to explain. The way he looks at me. It almost reminds me of how Bebe looks at me when she is in the mood but doesn’t want to say anything.

I come back out and get comfortable in the bed. Stan seems really into whatever is on the TV. I don’t have the energy to watch what’s on the TV. I want to go to sleep so I can get out of here as soon as possible in the morning. I ended laying my head back on Stan’s shoulder. It feels good is the last thing I think before drifting off.

Wondering if the drinking affected my dreams, I can see Stan as clear as day in my room. Things are as they always are. We are playing games and clowning. Then he is looking at me with that look I always see on face after he walked in on me.

“Kye” he says looking a little sadder.

“Stan?”

“Do you like me?”

“Dude, you’re my best friend. Of course I like you” I responded with ease.

Stan blushes. “I-I mean do you like as more than friends?” Even with this being a dream my heart is in my throat. I know in real life I would be blushing as well.

“Sometimes” I confess. This is a dream. It’s not real. I can say and do whatever the hell I want. Stan leans in closer to me.

“I think I might love you, Kye” he whispers. My heart starts to beat faster.

“L-love me” I stammered. I felt butterflies in my stomach as if this was really happening.

Stan continued to get redder by the minute. “You are everything I need. You have always been there for me. I can’t imagine my life without you.” I look down at the controller that I can’t really see. I look back up and see Stan’s piecing blue eyes looking into mine. Before I could react he pulls me in for a kiss.

His lips are as soft as I would like to think they are. I can feel his hands on the side of my face holding me in place. I feel like my chest is about to burst. Stan starts to nibble on my neck causing me to moan. Please don’t let this dream end. This feels too good.

“Oh Kye” he whispers into my ear driving me crazy. I felt my eyes fly open overwhelmed from the feeling in my dream. I can see the ceiling in Stan’s room. Wait, the feeling is still there. I could feel light kisses and licks on my neck. I hold in a moan that almost escaped my lips.

What the fuck is going on?

“Kye, I can’t stop thinking about you” I hear Stan whisper thinking I am still asleep. I make sure to close my eyes and act as if I am still sleep. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He almost sounds like he wants to cry.

“I don’t know what to do” I felt the bed shift a little. “Maybe I just need to get this out of my system.” This! Is he calling me a this? What the fuck- before I could think anything else I felt Stan’s lips on mine. It wasn’t very long but long for me to realize what just happened. Stan just kissed me!


	4. Chapter 4

STAN POV

I can’t believe I did that. I can’t believe I kissed Kyle without his knowledge. I know it was wrong but I just had to see if this would help get him out of my head. It didn’t work. It made things ten times worse. Then there is the fact I am dating Wendy and I cheated on her with Kyle and Kyle doesn’t even know about it! I made myself busy with getting set up to start at my dad’s job as a security guard.

I am desperate and I need to start making money. Wendy is pretty serious about this long distance relationship bullshit. I am not honestly sure if I even want to do this. Sometimes I wonder why I am even dating her still.

I am glad the Craig’s party is before I start work. I got some decent hours. Early as fuck but I prefer that over working super late and not being able to hang out with my friends. I needed to save some money for my first car that Kenny is going to help me find. Makes me glad I know a mechanic somewhat. I can save money on a car and have Kenny fix it up for me.

I was in my room getting ready for the party. I was just wearing some jeans and dark blue tee shirt with skulls on it. I was going over to the party with Kenny. Wendy and the others I will see there.

I walked down the stairs and went straight outside. I could see Kenny coming down the street. I was surprised to see he put in some effort to change his clothes for the party. Kenny was rocking a red tee shirt with a stereo design on it and some destroyed jeans. I don’t think they were brought that way either.

“Hey man!” Kenny greeted.

“Hey” I replied. We started walking in the direction of Craig’s house. The only thing I liked about living in South Park is how most things are within walking distant. “Did we need to bring any drinks to the party?”

“Naw” Kenny said pushing me slightly. “You know Craig’s parents kiss his ass. They have everything there.”

“His parents do know we are under age right?”

Kenny laughed. “You know they don’t give two shits about that. It’s part of the reason Craig is popular.” True. Craig joined the basketball team in 9th grade and is well known for his wild parties. It’s like his parents would do anything for him to stay at the top.

“Everyone is probably going to be there” I stated. “Sometimes it’s so weird to think about how we known mostly everyone in our grade our whole life.”

“Perks of growing up in a small town” grinned Kenny. ‘I don’t know about you but I plan on getting fucked up at this party. This week has been rough.”

“I hear you.”

“So are you still thinking about that hot guy?” I felt my face get hot.

“Sometimes”

Kenny laughed. “I’m sure you are thinking about him all of the time. Your face has given you away.” I didn’t say anything and decided to look away from Kenny’s gaze. “What did I tell you a couple of weeks ago. You need to embrace this and stop running from it.”

“I’m not running” I replied. “I am confused. I never felt this way before.”

“Just means you didn’t come across the right person. The right person can do that to you.” Is that really true? I have known Kyle my whole life. I guess it does make sense. Kenny went on to tell me about what he has been up to. Soon we have arrived to Craig’s. I can see some classmates outside. I just nod at them before heading inside instead of speaking.

It’s a good amount of people here. It’s a little after 9 so I know more people will show up. I spot Clyde and Token in a corner chatting it up. I felt Kenny nudge me.

“Hey, I spotted the booze.” I follow Kenny into the kitchen. There are several beer options, drink mixers, and bottles of top notch alcohol. I went for the beer. It gets me fucked up faster. Kenny went straight to work at fixing himself a drink. “Are you and Wendy going to be in a long distant relationship?”

I frown at the thought. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. She wants me to fly out once a semester. I am not sure I can afford that.” I lean against the kitchen counter. “I mean I got a scholarship and all but I will need to save money for when I transfer to the university.” I am doing 2 years of community college to stretch my scholarship funds and then transfer. If things go according to plan I would only need to pay out of pocket for my senior year.

Kenny finished mixing his drink. “Why don’t you just tell her that?” I pinched my nose.

“Really Kenny, this is Wendy we are talking about.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Good point.” I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out.


	5. Chapter 5

STAN POV

“I’ll be right back Kenny. Wendy is outside.” I made my way back up to the front of the house just in time to see Wendy come through the door. She was looking attractive as always. She had on a black tank top with thin straps and sequins with some black shorts. They were kind of short. I could see some guys checking her out.

“Hey” she cooed hugging me. I returned the hug and gave her a quick kiss letting the other guys know she is off limits.

“Glad to see you are finally here. Want me to fix you something to drink?”

“You, no, Kenny yes. Sorry Stan but you suck at mixing drinks.” I was not offended because I do suck at mixing drinks. I held Wendy hand as we made our way to the kitchen.

“Kenny” Wendy called soon as she saw him. “Fix me a drink.”

“Coming right up!” Kenny went to creating Wendy drink. “Wendy you’re looking……interesting tonight.”

Wendy rolled her eyes. “Bebe picked out the outfit. She wants me to step out of my comfort zone for college. You know how I feel about outfits like this.”

“Somehow it works for you” I said looking at her. She smiled.

“Thank you. Bebe and Kyle should be here in a few minutes.” My heart speed up at the mention of Kyle’s name. I hadn’t seen him since he slept over. He was quick to leave the following morning. Made me a little sad because I wanted to be around him longer than what we did. We text a few times though out the week nothing major.

“How you guys doing?” asked Craig walking into the kitchen. He hasn’t changed much. He is however extremely tall. Taller than me, he’s 6’4.

“You got more than enough drinks here, so everything is cool” said Kenny handing Wendy her drink.

“Awesome!” Craig responded. “My parents are gone for the evening. So if any you need a room if they are available you can take it. Just don’t be up in my shit.” Wendy shakes her head.

“You don’t have to worry about that from us” I replied holding my hands up in surrender speaking for Wendy.

“I might take you up on that” Kenny said taking a sip from his drink.

“Alright McCormick I see you” smirked Craig. “I am about to get back to things. Let me know if you need anything unless I am in room. You can fuck off and die for all I care.”

“So nice to know how much you care” Wendy said with sarcasm. 

“Alright babe” I said grabbing her hand and pulling her away to the dance floor. We sipped our drinks as we dance to some of latest songs. After 5 or 6 songs it was time for a break and for me to get another beer. As I was coming back over to Wendy I saw Bebe running over to her. It looked as if she had been crying. Where’s Kyle?

Kyle walked past me to go the kitchen. “What’s going on?” He either didn’t hear me or ignored me. I walked over to Wendy.

“What the hell is going on?” I asked. Wendy gave me the death stare.

“Why don’t you ask your best friend?” Wendy said angrily.

“Why are you mad at me?”

“Kyle is being an asshole. How could he not want to move in with Bebe? He just fucked up our whole night.”

“He fucked up his night. Not ours!”

“I have to make sure Bebe will be okay.”

“You don’t have to do that Wendy” she sniffled.

“Yeah Wendy” I stated. She ignored me and hugged Bebe.

“Let’s go outside and talk through this. You will feel much better once you get all of your feelings out.”

“What feelings!” she cried. “Kyle literally took a shit on them” What the fuck. It’s not the end of the world if her boyfriend doesn’t want to move it with her. Jesus. I watched as Wendy led Bebe outside. I quickly made my way to the kitchen where I saw Kenny and Kyle talking.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Kyle looked at me taking a sip from his drink.

“He’s had a rough night” Kenny chirped in. “He’s on his second drink already. Speaking of which you may want to slow down.”

“Wendy is mad at me because you upset Bebe.”

“It was bound to happen” Kyle sighed. “I can’t move in with her. I didn’t think she would take it so personally. She made it sound like I was breaking up with her and being a selfish asshole.” I didn’t know what to say to him. Wendy can be a hand full but she is not as emotional as Bebe.

“There has to be more to it” suggested Kenny. I nodded. This is ridiculous. I looked at Kyle as he pushed his hair off his forehead.

“I don’t even feel like being here now. I don’t know why Bebe wanted to come when she is all upset anyway.”

“Because girls are weird” said Kenny. Kenny wondered off into the house. The house is becoming more crowded.

“So you want to tell me what happened?”

Kyle shrugged. “Not much to tell. She has been talking about apartment hunting and I finally had to break down and tell her the truth. I have no plans of moving in with her. You know I would have to get a job to help her with bills. I can’t do that right now.” What he was saying was making sense. Kyle fixed another drink. I never seen him fix any drink and I am a bit worried.

“Kyle, slow down.”

“Your one to talk” he snapped.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Nothing, I’m just not myself at the moment.” I stared at Kyle. He is losing it tonight. He walked to the back of the house leading outside. I followed him not wanting him to be alone. He sat down in and outside deck chair.

“I think I want to break up with Bebe” I looked at him not knowing if I could give him advice. Yeah, Kyle and Bebe are cute together. Could I see them married? No. I could see him being with me. I blush slightly and push it back down. Kyle needs support. I don’t have time to be thinking about….that.

“Things just don’t feel right between us anymore.” Hearing him say that made me think of Wendy. I may be starting to feel the same way towards her….I think. I am kind of on the fence about it.

We drank and just stared into the yard. After a while I could tell more people arrived as the noise from in the house got louder.

“I hope no one calls the cops” I said.

“Yeah they are getting out of hand. I guess I should go find Bebe.” Kyle stood up and wobbled a little. He reached his hand out to help me up. I accepted. Soon as I touched his hand all the feelings from that night came back. I stared at him as my face heated up.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?” I pretended not to notice.

“You’re blushing” laughed Kyle. “Why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing. It’s just hot out here. Let’s go back inside where there is the lovely invention known as air condition.” 

“Hey!” shouted Wendy sticking her head out the door. I felt Kyle let go of my hand. Omg, we were still holding hands? “Bebe wants to talk to you” Kyle nodded and headed inside. Wendy stepped out on the porch closing the door. She is close enough where I could smell the alcohol on her breath. “You know you still owe me.” I chuckle.

I am not even in the mood. I kind of want to be around Kyle. I haven’t seen him all week. It’s not normal to blow your girlfriend off for your best friend. Well mid as well get this over with. I can’t promise I will not think about Kyle.


	6. Chapter 6

KYLE’S POV

I am not looking forward to this chat with Bebe. I walk into the kitchen and I don’t see Bebe. I squeezed my way to the living room. God where the hell did all these people come from? I realized some of them don’t even go to our school. I spot Token.

“Token” I yell. “Who the fuck are these people?” Token leaned in close enough so I could hear him.

“People that Craig will be going to school with. You know how he always has to make a first good impression.” I frown as I start to look for Bebe again. I don’t see her in the living room. I peak outside the front door nothing. The fuck. I make my way back to the back door and outside. I don’t see Wendy or Stan.

I know he didn’t just leave. I went to the side of the house where I see Stan fucking Wendy against the house. Wendy doesn’t see me because she has her face buried in his shoulder to stifle her moans and cries of pleasure. She has one leg hiked up around Stan and the other on the ground providing balance. I have no idea how long I was standing there before Stan looked up and saw me. He looked startled but only for a moment. He stared into my eyes as he continued to fuck Wendy.

I could feel my erection coming to life. Even though he is fucking Wendy, the way he just looked at me. It’s like he is fucking me. I tear my eyes away and walk back the way I came. I close my eyes clamming myself down. I can’t forget what his face looked like. Shit I don’t have time for this. I go into the house once my erection got soft a little. I spot Kenny in the kitchen with Butters.

“Hi Butters” I greeted.

“Hi Kyle” Butters smiled. He seems in good spirits. I am surprised he was able to get out of the house.

“Not to be rude but have you seen Bebe?” I asked.

“Yeah” Kenny nodded. “She told me if I saw you she is upstairs in the first room to the right.”

“Thanks” I muttered as I rushed off. I took the stairs two at a time, I knocked on the door and saw Bebe peak out the door. Once she realized it was me she opened the door.

“Thank god Kyle. I thought you were another horny couple trying to get the room.” I looked around the room and it looked like it had not been touched yet. Just in case I decide to sit in the sofa place in front of the window. Bebe walks over and sits down next to me.

She takes a deep breath. “I first would like to say that I am sorry. I did not mean to yell at you and call you an asshole.” I just sat quickly waiting for her to continue. I knew she wasn’t done. “Kyle my mother and I do not get along at all. I was looking forward to moving out with you to not only be around you more but to get away from her.”

“I didn’t know things where that bad with your mom.”

Bebe huffed. “You have no idea. It’s so much pressure to be her perfectly little Barbie doll. I just can’t take it anymore. She is so controlling and negative. It’s hard for me to even be in that house.” I sat thoughtfully for a moment.

“Why don’t you try to find a roommate?” I suggest.

“A roommate?” Bebe questioned. “I don’t know if I can move with a stranger.”

“I will help you. We can run background checks, interview people to see if you would like them. If things don’t work out we can have them sign a contract that will allow us to kick them out on their ass.”

Bebe face brightened. “I didn’t know that was possible.”

“It is” I smiled. “Being born in this generation has its perks.” Bebe hugged me. I put my arms around her and embraced the hug. I take a deep breath as I think about Stan. It’s so obvious that there is something forming between us. I’m a little scared. I don’t know if I should say anything about it. What if I do say something and he was just going through a phase. I don’t think I can bear it.

Bebe kissed my cheek making her way to my lips. I went ahead and indulged in the kiss. It felt nice as it always does. Maybe I can make things work with Bebe. I think it would be best to keep my distant from Stan for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

STAN POV

I was sitting in front of the monitor at work. So far this job is as easy as my dad stated. My dad can’t get away with shit here. There are cameras everywhere. All I do is flip through the different cameras, write down anything that is suspect. Escalated cases go to my direct supervisor. I have been here for a week and haven’t seen any action. I hope it stays this way.

I sigh as I look at the clock. I get off in another 10 minutes. I am trying to decide if I wanted to pop up over Kyle’s house. The last time I did that it did not go so well. I haven’t really heard from him. I would text him and he gives me these bullshit one word responses. I probably freaked him out with the eye fuck I was giving him while fucking Wendy. 

I tried not to think of Kyle during my time with Wendy but it was hard for me to even get it up without thinking about him. I finally just gave in to it. Maybe Kenny is on to something because that was the best orgasm I ever had with Wendy.

I clock out and head over to Kyle’s. I send him a text when I am outside. I am not giving him the chance to avoid me. I knock on the door and wait a few minutes. Ike opens the door.

“Hi Ike” I greeted.

“Hey. Kyle is in his room.”

“Thanks” I said as I head up the stairs. This time I actually knock.

“Come in” Kyle instructs. I open the door ready to head in. “Take off your shoes before you come in here.” I kick off my boots. Kyle smiles when he sees me and it’s so nice to see. I almost forget the fact that he has been avoiding me.

“What?”

“You look so cute in your uniform”

“Oh” I chuckle. “I decided that you were right. If I am going to have to work while going to college it should at least be an easy job.”

“That’s the spirit! Everything okay?” I sometimes hate that he knows me so well. This is definitely one of those times.

“Where have you been?” I decide to cut to the chase.

“I have been around. I helped Bebe to find an apartment close to campus but I am in the process of helping her to set up interviews. I have to make sure she will be okay with who is going to live with her.” I become annoyed slightly because he was saying how he wanted to break up with her the last time I saw him.

“Are you going to continue dating her?”

“Yes” he said breaking my heart. “Bebe has been good to me.” I have no right to get mad at him. I am still dating Wendy. In fact, she is leaving at the end of the week. I should be spending time with her right now and not worried about what Kyle has been up to.

“Do you love her?”

“Stan, what the hell is this, 50 questions?” He lets out a nervous chuckle. “I don’t love her but I care about her.” He stares at me and I stare back. “Did you get Wendy pregnant or something?”

I choke on my own spit when he said that. “What!”

Kyle shrugged. “It’s just a question. You had been giving it to her pretty good the last time I saw you.” Was he jealous? No, maybe I just want him to be jealous because that means he would be into me like I am into him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that” I replied rubbing the back of my neck. Kyle started blushing. “I had to take care of Wendy’s needs.”

“Wendy’s needs, what about your needs?”

“Not as important right now. She is about to be gone and I want to make sure she is happy.” Kyle looked sad.

“What about your happiness?”

“I would be happy if you were not avoiding me”

“I am not avoiding you. I just need some space.” I frown.

“Space for what, you have never needed space before!” I should have stopped these conversation 3 statements ago. Kyle is blushing, looking sad enough to cry.

“I heard you that night” he said above a whisper. My heart dropped to my stomach.

“What are you talking about?” I said hoping to play this off.

Kyle took a deep breath as he got up from his bed. He walked over to me. “You have been thinking about me”. His face turns a deep shade of red as does mine. I brought my hand to my forehead. “I felt everything you did to me.”

“Dude I am so sorry” I begged. “Please don’t hate me or stop being my friend. You are a huge part of my life. I-I” My voice got caught in my throat. I didn’t know how else to say what I was feeling. Kyle suddenly kissed me. I was shocked but it quickly wore off as I melted into his lips. I pulled Kyle closer to me by his waist. Kyle started sucking on my bottom lip and sliding his tongue across it. I open my mouth allowing his tongue to enter.

I let me hands caress his body. My hands grab a handful of his ass. I hear Kyle groan into my mouth. Kyle pulls back from the kiss and starts sucking on my neck. I feel dizzy and overwhelmed with passion.

“Kye” I moan tilting my head back. Kyle pulled back. He brings both of his hands to his head.

“Omg, what the fuck are we doing?” I felt like I was still recovering from the kiss. I never felt like this with Wendy. This is an incredible almost indescribable feeling. “I just cheated on Bebe. You! You cheated on Wendy! Omg!” Kyle mentioning Wendy snapped me out of it.

“Clam down Kyle. This was just a mix up.” Kyle looks at me.

“A mix up on whose part?” I felt guilty remembering this started because of my confession. I run my hands down my face.

“Forget everything I said and did. That includes today!” I said walking towards the door. “You focus on helping Bebe or whatever and I will focus on me.” I opened the door and slipped on my boots. I looked up and saw Kyle standing outside of his room with his arms crossed. It almost hurts to look at him now. “Please Kyle. Just don’t stop being my friend. I need you. I need you in my life.” With that I rushed down the stairs not giving Kyle a chance to respond.

I get outside and text Kenny. 

Stan: Dude where the fuck r u?

Kenny Ken: I just got home. What’s up?

Stan: I am on my way. I will explain everything when I get there.

I take off down the street. As I get closer to Kenny’s I start jogging. I can feel my chest heaving up and down as I pick up the pace. What the fuck. I don’t know what to do. I should have never kissed him. I should have not confessed my confusion to him. Damnit!

I walk to the side of the house where Kenny’s room is. His window is cracked open. I open the window wider before crawling through. Kenny is sitting on his bed smoking weed. He passes me the joint and I pass on it knowing I have to work the next day. I am pacing his floor.

“Dude, sit the fuck down. You are making me nervous with all that movement.” 

“You remember the hot guy I told you about.”

“Yeah, of course. That guy had you rattled like shit.”

“I kissed that guy” I confessed. Kenny eyes got wide.

“When the fuck did this happen?”

“Today, this shit is getting complicated!”

“I would have to agree with you on that. Plus you have a girlfriend. This is some fucked up shit Stan.”

“I know Kenny, damn!” I yell.

“Calm down” Kenny said standing up. He looks at me which causes me to stop pacing. 

“What?”

“I would ask did you like it but I think I know the answer to that question. So I am wondering who is it?”

“Doesn’t matter, nothing is going to come of this.”

Kenny sighs. “You are still fighting it. This is going to be even harder now that you got a taste of what this guy has to offer.”

“It was just a kiss!” I exclaim.

“Was it” stated Kenny. “I can’t see you getting worked up over some little kiss. Unless you are emotional invested in this man?” I closed my eyes. Kenny is giving me a headache at this point. 

“Damnit, Kenny. Please get me a beer.” Kenny leaves his room to get a beer. One beer, maybe two was not going to hurt anyone. I sit down on Kenny’s wore out mattress. God, this is too much. I hear a thump outside of Kenny’s window. I look up in time to see Butters falling to the floor. The hell….”Butters”

I noticed that Butters had tear stains on his cheeks followed by more tears.

“I-I’m sorry Stan. Where is Kenny?” Before I could answer Kenny is walking through the door. He sits the beers down on an old short bookcase and runs to Butters.

“Sweetheart, what happened?”

“My parents” Butters cried. “I just couldn’t do it anymore. They got mad at me because the bathroom floor was not clean enough. I used the bleach just like they told me to. I even used a toothbrush to get into the tiles.” Butters is crying so much he started shaking. What the hell is wrong with his parents?

“I can’t go back there Kenny. I just can’t.” Kenny hugged Butters trying to get him to calm down. I grab my beer and start over to the window.

“Thanks for your help Kenny. I will let you focus on Butters.” Kenny looked up at me and smiled before focusing back on Butters. I climbed out the window and quickly downed the beer before tossing the bottle. I would prefer to drink the beer as I walked home but I can’t chance being caught by the cops. I walk home ready for the rest of this week to be over.


	8. Chapter 8

KYLE’S POV

The past couple of days have been rough. Bebe was leaving for a week going with Wendy on some girlfriend road trip as Wendy drove her car to school. She refused to leave her car behind. Not that I blame her. Bebe is going to catch a flight back here.

Things between Stan and I have been weirder than ever. He will text me but it’s like he’s not texting me. He isn’t being himself. It’s like he is holding back. I saw him on the day we said goodbye to the girls but he wouldn’t even make eye contact with me. I think back to when he kept staring at me and now I would do anything to get that back.

“Do you need anything further?” I asked the older lady behind the desk.

“No this is the remaining paperwork needed” she smiled.

“Thank you Mrs. Robinson. You have been very helpful.”

“You are very welcome. That Bebe is a lucky young lady.” I smile in response because at the end of the day Bebe isn’t so lucky, at least not when it comes to me. “Bebe can pick up her keys once she returns. The roommate once she makes a decision will need to be added to the lease. She can have them removed as long as she provides them a 30 day notice.”

“Thanks again” I reply walking out the front door with a folder in my hand. I had found Bebe and nice Condo that is being rented out. It is owed by a lovely old couple that is retired and touring the world. They are also not hard up for cash which made this a great find. Close to campus, 1,300 square feet, two bedrooms, two baths, and updated appliances. They only wanted $930 a month. The condo is 15 minutes from campus. I jumped on this shit so quick. I couldn’t risk someone else getting it.

I get into my dad’s suv and start to head back home. I start to think about the past couple of weeks. Maybe it was a mistake to kiss Stan. I wanted him to know I was feeling the same way he felt. He had to feel the same way to kiss me back the way he did. The kiss blew me away. His lips were big and soft. Despite him being at work his mouth and tongue were so tasty. I chuckle as I remember the security uniform he was wearing.

I stop smiling as I remember we both have girlfriends. I am not a cheater and I refuse to start now. I just got carried away. I feel even more connected to Stan than before. I still like Bebe though. I just like Stan more. We fit together like long lost puzzle pieces. I drove the rest of the way thinking about when I was going to go and purchase my books along with other things I needed for my classes.

I pull in front of the house and quickly climb out. I had enough adventure today. I walk into the front door to see Butters and Kenny on the couch. They had glasses in their hand which means my mother had been the one who probably let them into the house. Butters smiles at me weakly, Kenny does too.

“Kyle is that you” my mom called from the kitchen. I wave at my friends and go to the kitchen. My mom pulled me in for hug and kissed me on the cheek. “Your friends were waiting outside when I pulled up.”

“Where is dad?” I asked.

“You know how your father is. He is holed up in his office working on a big case while Ike is with some of his friends doing god knows what.”

“Thanks for allowing them to come in. I am going to go and hang out now.”

“Sure. Let me know if you boys need anything.” I go back into the living room and sit on the opposite sofa.

“Your parents have a nice home” said Butters sitting his glass on a coaster on the coffee table. Butters rarely came over to my house as children. He spent more time over at Cartman’s house than anything else.

“Thank you. What did I do to deserve this visit?”

Kenny rubbed his hands together. “Butters would like to interview to be Bebe roommate. Some stuff has happened and he can’t go back home.”

I become alarmed. “What happened? Butters, are you okay?”

“Butters is fine” Kenny responded quickly. “I don’t want to get into all of that. He has been staying with me but you know my living conditions are not the best.” Kenny is right about that. He was one of the poorest kids in school. The fact that he graduated with us was a struggle.

“I will be a great roommate!” exclaimed Butters. “I got a job at the bakery on campus. I start in 2 weeks!”

“That’s great “I smile.

“I can put up for Butters first month rent but that is all I can afford” said Kenny. Kenny has been saving for a while. The fact that he is willing to do this for Butters says a lot.

“Butters, I don’t need to interview you. We have known you forever. You are a very organized and clean person which is awesome. You also tend to keep to yourself and not be nosy unless someone is trouble. I think you make the perfect roommate for Bebe.”

“Oh boy! Does that mean I can stay with Bebe?”

“Yes! She will be thrilled to know that you are going to be her roommate.” Kenny smiled and took a hold of Butters hand.

“Thank you so much Kyle” said Kenny giving me his serious face. “This means a lot to us.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Butters is a good person.” Deep down I am glad he is breaking away from his parents. None of us really discussed the child abuse I will call it that Butters had to endure at home. 

“We are about to head out to dinner do you want to join us?” Kenny said standing up.

“I don’t know. I am pretty tired.”

“Kyle, you have to come” Butters chimes in. “It will be our treat.” Who am I to turn down a free meal.

“Okay. You forced my hand.” I stood up and went to kiss my mother goodbye. Once in Kenny newly purchased car I made sure to text Bebe about Butters being her roommate. Once settled, I took in the car Kenny had. It is 1995 Nissan maxima. Looks like whoever had took good care of it. I could not spot any spots or dirt in the carpets or seats.

Butters excited chatted about moving into the apartment. He says how it will be a fresh start for him since he refuses to go back to his parent’s house. He doesn’t even want to get his stuff. I am afraid to ask what happened.

We pulled up to Red Robin. I haven’t been to Red Robin in a while. I am dying for a strawberry shake but decide against because I don’t want to risk my health. We start towards the building.

“Stan, has a table for us” explained Kenny. “He said he is in the back left corner.”

“Stan’s here!” I exclaim.

“Yeah” replied Kenny. “He has been so busy with work so I don’t get to hang out with him often. Plus he will be glad to hear about Butters becoming Bebe roommate.” I am probably raising red flags reacting the way I am. I have to get a hold of myself. We make out way to the back. Kenny and Butters sit on one side leaving me to sit with Stan on the other.

I make eye contact with Stan as I sit down beside him. He smiles and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

“Hey dudes” said Stan. I can see the surprise look on his face. “Kyle I didn’t know you would be joining us.”

“I just got asked this afternoon. How is work going?” I ask trying to act normal. I can see Kenny staring at us as if he knows something is off.

“Everything is going good. Job is pretty boring so now I bring my PSP to work with me to kill time.”

“I’m glad to hear things are working out for you” I reach a menu that is already on the table. Stan is so close I can smell is body axe he probably used in the shower.

“Go ahead and tell Stan the news babe” suggested Kenny looking at Butter.

Butters started grinning shyly. “I am going to be moving in Bebe. We are going to be roommates!”

“Awesome!” exclaimed Stan. “I knew you would figure out where to live.”

The rest of dinner Butters talked about his future plans of moving, working and going to school. I never had seen him talk so much, a clear sign that he is truly happy now. I got jealous watching him and Kenny touch each other and hold hands. I wish I could be like that with Stan.

We headed towards the car after wrapping things up. I was more than ready for bed at this point. I check my phone and noticed I still haven’t heard back from Bebe. This is normal since she has been road with Wendy. I can go hours without hearing from her. Long as she is safe I can’t complain.

“Stan, can you give Kyle a ride home” said Kenny holding Butters hand. “I have some things I need to take care of.” Butters giggled giving away what they have planned.

“I don’t even live far. You can drop me off.”

“Yeah I got you” said Stan grabbing my arm like I was an unruly child. “Plus I have to show you the car that Kenny found for me.”

“You got a car” I say in surprise as I snatch my arm back.

“I have been pretty busy” said Kenny proudly. “His car needed a bit more work but in the long run his car should hold up. Alright, I’m out. Thanks again Kyle.”

“Your welcome” I blush. Jesus Butters must have been in some serious trouble. I am not use to hearing thank you so much. Butters wave’s good bye as they climb into Kenny’s car. Kenny quickly took off down the street. I am excited to be alone with Stan but at the same time I am not. This means I have to suffer and make it through the drive controlling myself.

I follow Stan and stop when we get to his car. It’s a Toyota Avalon. Looks like it might be a 2000 and it has leather seats. “Wow”

“I know right!” exclaimed Stan. “Kenny found it in the junk yard. The axel was breaking and among other things. I had to use my first paycheck to get it fixed and buy it from the junk yard.”

“You must be making good money to be able to do that” I acknowledge.

“I do. I didn’t think I would be making this much. I almost feel like fuck college. If this is what not going to college can get me imagine what can I get after I go to college.”

“Depending on your job field college can open a lot of doors”

“Yeah” Stan agrees as he unlocks the car. “Come on, get in.” I nervously sit down in the car. Stan starts off towards my parents’ house. I lean against the glass. I sigh thinking about everything that has been happening to me as of lately.

“You ready for school?” Stan asked breaking the silence.

“Yeah, it’s whatever” 

“Why do you sound like you have an attitude?”

"I don’t have an attitude; I am fucking tired.”

“No, you have an attitude. What’s your problem?” I shake my head. I can’t stand this about Stan. Acting like he knows everything about me. I turn to look at him.

“You are the problem! You are so hot and cold. You tell me to continue being your friend but then you stop texting or coming by the house.”

“I had to work a lot of hours to get this car and have Kenny fix it. I busted my ass!”

“I didn’t say you didn’t. You are the one acting different. We would never have gone this long without talking.” I look out the window again. Stan is quite as he should be. He is part of the reason our friendship is falling apart.

“I was wrong for not hanging out with you” he admitted. “Sure I could have still come by to see you. It’s just easier to not see you, you know. As much as I want to forget what happened I can’t.”

I close my eyes for a second. “Stan, let’s not do this. You are dating Wendy and I am dating Bebe. You ask me to continue being your friend. I am doing that but you are not holding up your end.”

Stan pulls up in front of the house. I quickly hop out of the car. I pull out my phone and read the text from Bebe. She is on board as I knew she would be with having Butters as a roommate. I hear Stan get out of the car.

“Stan, get back in the car!” I demand. He walks over to me and grabs my hand to stop me from going to the front door.

“I’m sorry Kye. I promise I will do better.” My heart rate is speeding up as he holds my hand. This feels so right. I can feel myself breaking down. I give Stan a hug as I lay my head on his shoulder. I breathe in his axe body wash that I have grown to love. Stan starts moving his hand up and down my back to sooth me. It’s doing the opposite.

“I need you to stop moving your hand like that” I muttered. Stan cupped my face and kissed me. I am getting air that I almost died without. I bring my hands up to his chest and clench his shirt. How does he always manage to do this to me? I get enough strength to pull back. “Stan we are outside….”

Stan blushed. “You make me forget things” It’s my turn to blush like a little school girl.

“I make you forget things”

Stan looks at the ground before refocusing on me. “Yeah, I know that sounds weird but I can forget things that are going on around me. I feel free when I with you.” I know exactly what he is talking about. It’s been happening a lot when it comes to him.

“I know what you mean.” I just look at Stan and he looks at me. I can feel the pull to kiss him again. Lucky for me he looks away first.

“I have to get going, work and all.”

“Okay dude. Text me, call me anytime.” I feel like an idiot saying that. Stan chuckles.

“Right” he agrees starting back to his car. He hopes in and takes off. I walk into the house to see my parents already went to bed. I quickly make my way to my room. I take my shoes off before entering. I click on the light.

“Jesus!” I scream as I see Ike sitting at my computer. “What the fuck Ike?”

“What’s going on with you and Stan?” he questioned.

“What are you talking about Ike? I know Stan has been around lately it’s because he has a job now.” I make my way to my bed. “Can you get out so I can get ready for bed. I had a long ass day.”

Ike folded her arms. “Why the hell are you even dating Bebe if you are in love with Stan?” I am annoyed for several reasons at this moment.

“You don’t know shit. Now get the fuck out of my room.” Ike stood up finally to leave.

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t try to warn you. I am trying to prevent people from getting hurt. That includes you.” Before I could say anything further Ike closes my door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Wildshadow, JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe, Kikuchanx01, Clopolemerlin, and the 3 guest for giving me Kudos.
> 
> Clopolemerlin, your comments inspire me to continue write.
> 
> Steamy chapter ahead just to warn you XD

STAN’S POV

Kenny and I sat the sofa down in the Bebe’s living room. Bebe and Butters moved in the apartment as soon as she came back. They have been living here for a month and are slowly making the place their own. 

“Kenny, you are good at finding bargains” said Bebe handing us a glass of lemonade.

“Being poor will do that to you” said Kenny. The open floor plan of this condo works well. You walk in the living room is to your right and the dining room and kitchen to the left. Straight ahead is a hallway that leads to the two rooms with a bathroom inside each. It sucks because if we have to pee we will have to go in one of their rooms just to do that.

“Oh Kenny” Bebe said sitting down the lemonade pitcher. “I got you your own key.” 

“Sweet!” exclaimed Kenny taking the key and adding it to his keychain. Kenny and Butters finally came out as a couple. He was over here whenever Butters is home. Bebe has been calling Kyle a lot. They went to go get their school books together and who knows what else they have been doing. Kyle doesn’t really like to talk about Bebe around me anymore. I finish my lemonade and put my hands in my pockets.

Kenny opened the door and in walked Butters and Kyle with hands full of groceries. 

“Let me help you with that” I say taking some of the bags from Kyle.

“Thanks” said Kyle smiling brightly. I know that smile is meant for me.

“I got a few things to cook” exclaimed Butters. “Working at the bakery I am learning so much. I also picked up some cookbooks.” Kenny pulled Butters in for a kiss.

“Anything you cook is good babe.” I can see Kyle smirking as he puts up the food. I am watching him move around the kitchen as if he lives there.

“Kyle, I got you a key” smiled Bebe. What? Why is she giving Kyle a key? I sit on the sofa and facing away from the kitchen. It doesn’t stop me from listening though.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Bebe”

“Of course it is. Kenny has one and now you can have one. Just call or text me to make sure I am here. Then you can let yourself in.”

“What’s wrong with doing that and having you open the door?”

“Kyle, do you not want a key?”

“I don’t really see the point of it.”

“You might need it to study or something”

“I won’t. I can study at home like I did in high school.”

“Fine, don’t take my damn key.”

“Bebe”

“Whatever” Bebe said cutting him off. I could hear her walking to her room and closing the door. I can see Kyle’s frustrated face without even turning around. Deep down I am kind of glad they are fighting. Maybe he will stay the night with me.

For the past month we have been making out whenever we can like a bunch of horny teenagers. I stayed over in his room once and he stayed twice at mine. The last time we were together was dangerous close. I have been studying how to suck dick. They make that shit look easy but I don’t really know if it is easy of not. I want to surprise Kyle with it.

“Dude, we can go now” Kyle said appearing beside the couch. I stood up and saw that Kenny and Butters were gone. I don’t say anything. I just follow Kyle out of the apartment. In the car I can tell he is upset.

“Did you want to stay the over?” I asked hoping he wouldn’t say no. I started looking forward to these sleepovers. It’s the best part of my week.

“Sure”. Once we get to the house I told mom I was going to order and pizza and let me know once it arrives. Great thing about working is I make my own money and do what the fuck I want with it. No boring chicken dinner for me tonight. I go upstairs and take off my shoes. A habit I have picked up from Kyle. No sooner than I got to the room Kyle grabbed me.

I am smiling as he starts kissing me. I am kissing him back with my tongue exploring his mouth. My erection is pushing against my jeans. Kyle and I continue to make out as we always do but then he does something new. He reaches for my zipper.

“Kye” I moan. I can tell this time he is not going to stop. Calling him Kye always drives him crazy. I no longer use the pet name out in public. Did I just say pet name? I feel my cock hitting the air. I take a deep breath in anticipation. Doesn’t take long before I feel Kyle’s smooth delicate hands around my dick. I close my eyes afraid to see him in action. I would more than likely blow my load.

I can feel his hands going up and down between tight and loose. He is teasing the shit out of me right now. I whimper as he loosens a hand. I bring my hand up to Kyle’s back. He tightens his grip as he continues to stroke earning a moan from me. Kyle starts kissing my neck and collarbone. After feeling his hands and the constant kissing for a while I decide to open my eyes and I see Kyle looking at me. 

There is so much lust in his eyes. I start panting as I feel myself getting closer. Omg, Kyle is about to see my come face. I go over the edge with that thought coming into his hand. My moaning is so loud that Kyle smothers my mouth with his to quite me. I can’t feel my legs as I slide down to the floor still recovering from the orgasm.

Kyle sits down next to me with my come still in his hand and some on his shirt. He doesn’t say anything. We are both just sitting there. There is no going back after this. 

“Kyle, I am going to break up with Wendy.” He doesn’t say anything. I wonder if he is going to say he is going to break up with Bebe but he doesn’t. Deep down I am kind of mad. I want him to break up with Bebe. He is not destined to be with Bebe. He is destined to be with me. Doesn’t he see that now? Kyle stands up and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. He comes back and takes off his shirt.

This is my first time in a while seeing him with his shirt off. I felt under his shirt but I never took off his shirt not wanting to take things too far. His chest is free of hair. He is not too chubby and not too skinny. He is surprisingly toned. God he is so sexy. I watch as he throws a shirt over his head. He finally looks at me and I see the tears in his eyes.

“Dude what’s wrong?”

“Everything is wrong” he cried. “This! What we are doing is wrong.” I frown.

“I don’t see anything wrong with what we are doing. I love you.” I slap my hand over my mouth feeling stupid. Kyle tilts his head as he looks at me.

“You love me?”

I rub my hand on the back of my neck. I didn’t picture telling Kyle like this. “Yeah, I have always loved you. A good friend of mine told me you need to stop fighting and embrace love no matter who the person is.”

“You talked to Kenny about this!”

“How do you know it was Kenny I talked to?”

“Are you kidding? Kenny has been an open book when it comes to sex we were in the 9th grade!” Kyle is right. Kenny started experimenting with some of the upper classmen. I remember him clearly bragging men are better at blow jobs than women.

“Well, he doesn’t know it is you I have feelings for. I would never do that to you.” I grab Kyle hand feeling all warm and fuzzy. “Do you feel the same way? Let me know. Let me know how you feel.” Kyle looks at me. Deep down I know he feels the same way I just want to hear him admit it. I continue to stare at him even though he is blushing.

“You know I do”

“Say it”

“Say what?”

“You know. Don’t you love me?” Kyle looks down as if he is ashamed. I boldly grab his chin and force him to look at me. “Dude, I just had the best orgasm of my life while looking into your soul.” I chuckle. “You had my come on your hands. I don’t think it can get any worse.”

“I do love you” Kyle whispered. “I love you a lot.” I kissed Kyle hearing everything I needed to hear. I started sucking on his neck because he likes when I do that. I can feel his erection in jeans begging to be free. I rub his dick through his jeans to get him more worked up. Kyle starts moaning like crazy.

My other hand starts to play with his nipple that has become hard. I hear Kyle hiss in response. God I need to hear his voice like this more. Kyle starts squirming beneath me. I unbutton and zip down his jeans. I waste no time grabbing his cock and working my hands. Kyle buries his face in my shoulder.

“Omg this feels so good” he moaned. I wanted him to feel even better. I thought back to the time Wendy drooled on my dick. I don’t want to do that exactly. I grab a bottle of lotion on my nightstand squeezing some on my hand. I bring my attention back to Kyle. I start moving my hand up and down earning more moans from him.

Kyle is lying on my bed panting like crazy. He brings his fist to his mouth and bits down a little. This is better than I ever imagined. I am lying on the side of him watching all his facial expressions. I lean down close to his ear.

“I am glad you love me” I whisper to him. “I want to make you feel like this forever” Kyle moans. “I want you to come, Kye.” Kyle gasps as he arches his back and I feel his come sliding down my hand. That face, yes that is the face I saw when I walked in on him. Shit I am hard again. I lay down beside Kyle. 

“Stan!” I heard my mom yelling. Shit. I look around my room. No napkins. I grab a sock off the floor and whip my hand off.

“Yeah mom” I yelled through the door.

“Your pizza is here” I get up zipping my jeans back up before going to grab the pizza. This has been the best day of my life in a long time. I love Kyle, he loves me. Now to tie up some loose ends before we can officially be together. I walk into my room with the pizza, soda and two glasses. Kyle walks over and grabs the two glasses. I noticed he has his pajama bottoms on now.

Kyle grabbed the two glasses off the top of the pizza box. He sits the glasses on my nightstand.

“I got half cheese and the other half I got pepperoni.”

“Thanks dude. So um, when are you going to break up with Wendy?”

“When I see her next time, which I think will be October over Columbus Day weekend. She is coming here since I told her I don’t have the funds to fly out there. She offered to pay of course but I don’t want her to pay and break up with her.”

“Either way it’s going to be hard to break things off” said Kyle grabbing a cheese slice. “I mean you have been with Wendy a long time.”

“When are you going to break things off with Bebe?” I ask not caring to focus most of this topic on Wendy. I am not the only one with a girlfriend.

“I don’t know” replied Kyle. “I mean she is so happy. I’m scared to break things off with her.”

“I am scared to break things off with Wendy but I am going to do it anyway because I want to be with you. She also doesn’t deserve me to be fucking around on her.”

“Bebe is so emotional but I do believe it would be best to tell her. I have to let her down easy so please let me do this in my own time in my own way.”

“Okay” I agreed as I began to eat some pizza. “So um how did you know how to give a hand job?

Kyle choked a little on his pizza. He washed it down with some soda. “Jesus dude, you can least give me a warning.”

“Sorry” I blushed. “I was just curious.” Kyle blushed as well.

“I did to you what I do to myself.”

“That makes sense.” We share a laugh before going back to eating in silence. I wish Wendy was coming here sooner because I don’t want to continue to lead her on like this but I am not going to stop seeing Kyle.


	10. Chapter 10

KYLE’S POV

I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about how I need to break things off with Bebe. This is going to break her heart. I don’t like hurting people’s feelings. I mean at least I helped her to get away from mom.

I look to my side and Stan is sound asleep. I look at his hair spread out all over the pillow and his mouth open. He is so going to drool on his pillow. I reach over and close his mouth for him.

Everything that happened today was. I don’t know, incredible. I didn’t know I could feel this way. I would say a man made me feel this way but Stan is my best friend. I love him and he is not just any man. Jesus what am I going to tell my family. This is too damn stressful. I roll over on my side and curl up a little.

It takes a while and I finally fall asleep. For the first time since staying here I don’t even dream. I think it is because I am so stressed out. In the morning I can feel Stan getting out of bed and moving around his room. I know I didn’t get enough rest so I try to continue sleeping but it is not working. I roll over and look at the ceiling.

Stan appears above me. “You’re awake now.” He smiles and all I can do is smile back. “Do you want to eat here or would you like me to take you somewhere.” He’s so thoughtful.

“I can eat here like we always do” I reply. 

“Well we kind of don’t have much. Mom needs to run to the store.” I start to laugh.

“Why didn’t you say so.”

“I don’t know. I wanted to at least sound romantic.” Romantic, I don’t know how to feel about that. I get up and do my normal morning routine. I pull my clothes out of the draw ready to eat breakfast at this point. I grab my phone and notice Bebe text me.

Bebe: I am so sorry Kyle. I feel like you not taking the key means you are rejecting me. I know you really don’t feel that way

Bebe: Can you come back over and spend the night with me

Bebe: Kyle?

Bebe: Why aren’t you answering your phone!

Oh god. I dial Bebe as I grab my shoes to head downstairs. The phone rings 3 times before she picks up.

“Where the hell have you been? Do you hate me that much? You could have at least sent me a text. It was just a key. There is no need for you to ignore me because I offered to give you something most boyfriends would be excited about.” I pinch the bridge of my nose because she jumped all over me.

“I’m sorry” I apologize. “I was hanging out with Stan and I didn’t have my ringer up high enough. I would have come back.” That is a total lie. I would have not left Stan for her but she doesn’t need to know that. “I never get this mad when you don’t respond to me when you are hanging out with Wendy.”

“I can’t hang out with Wendy because she is not here. I always answer my phone when you call at least.”

“It’s too early for us to be fighting over something so stupid” I snap. “I am sorry I did not hear my phone. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Bebe sighed. “I’m fine. I just really wanted to be with you last night.” Hidden code for meaning she wanted to fuck.

“Sorry” I reply not knowing what else to say.

“You want to come over for breakfast? I can cook you a nice home cook breakfast from scratch!”

“I am going out for breakfast with Stan.” I quickly say not really wanting to deal with Bebe at the moment.

“You guys can just come over here. No need for you to spend money when you can eat a home cooked meal.” She is not going to take no for answer.

“Okay, we are on the way.”

“Great! I will see you soon. I love you.” She has never said I love you to me before. I can’t say it back because that would be just evil. I try to think fast.

“Me too, seen you soon.” I hang up the phone releasing a deep breath.

“What was that about?” asked Stan scaring me.

“Shit, I didn’t know you were standing there.” I put my hand over my chest commanding for it to calm down.

“Where are we on our way to?”

“Breakfast with Bebe” I muttered.

“Why the fuck are we going over there for breakfast?” demanded Stan. “I was looking forward to going to the breakfast café.”

“Sorry but I need to do this to make things up to Bebe. She text me last night and called me. I didn’t hear my phone so I missed it all. She was so mad this morning.”

Stan rolls his eyes as he heads toward the front door. “The sooner you break up with her the better.” I frown as he locks the door.

“It’s going to be harder now. She said she loves me” Stan stops short of his car and turns to look at me.

“What”

“She said she loves me. I didn’t say it back or anything but it made me feel even worse.”

“Even worse, you need to break things off with her today.” I stare at him in disbelief.

“I can’t break up with her today. She’s cooking us breakfast.”

“Dude” said Stan opening his car door. “You are letting this shit go on too long. You said so yourself it is not going to be easy to do this.”

I sit down in the car. “I was talking about you and Wendy. You have been dating her on and off and solid all through high school.”

“No different from you and Bebe. You guys dated for the past two years.” He starts the car and quickly backs out of the drive way.

“Slow down! Why are we even talking about this?”

“Because you are mine and not Bebe's and you need to let her know that.” I get all tingly hearing Stan declare that I belong to him.

“I am not your property!” Stan rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. I am not going to let you pick a fight with me because you don’t want to man up and end things with Bebe.” I folded my arms and slide back in the seat. Maybe I should just get this over with. To a certain extent I did have sex with Stan last night. Did this have to happen now?

I text Bebe when we are outside, she lets me know the door is unlocked. I walk in and smell pancakes and bacon. God I wish I could eat the bacon.

“Hi guys” she greets with a smile. “I am so glad you can join me for breakfast. I have today off.”

“Can you afford to be taking off?” asked Stan earning a glare from me.

“Of course I can” she giggled. She fixes our plates with glasses of orange and sits at the table. She is in a good mood compared to earlier. I guess that is good. “Kenny and Butters have really loud sex.”

I look at Bebe who is giggling.

“You can hear them?” asked Stan.

“Hell yeah, Kenny must be a beast in the sheets.”

“Bebe!” I exclaim.

“Awwww” she cooed planting a kiss on my cheek. “Don’t be jealous. No one is better than you.” I look at Stan out of the corner of my eye and he is looking at his plate. The rest of breakfast is uncomfortable. I finally talk myself into having the talk with Bebe.

Stan looks as nervous as I feel sitting on the sofa. He is flipping through some channels on the TV. I follow Bebe to her room. You can do this! Bebe sit on her bed.

“What do you want to talk about Kyle?”

“Um some stuff.”

“Look I know things have been rough lately and you know I am sorry for that. I have just been so stressed. I love you so much Kyle and I thank God for bringing you into my life.” Really, did she have to say that?

“I am glad to hear that but I don’t…..I need to….I want to break up.” See, that wasn’t so hard.

I see Bebe eyes get watery. “Why, why are you doing this? I do everything for you.”

“Yes, I know but it isn’t enough. I feel like we are in two different places.”

“Is there another woman?”

“What, no!” 

“Don’t lie to me Kyle!”

“I’m not lying to you!” I’m not lying her. Stan is not a woman.

“Do you realize you pocket dialed me yesterday” she said folding her arms. All shit.

“No” I said feeling small.

“Either you were getting your dick sucked by some bitch or playing with yourself. Sad thing is I am willing to look past it all. At least you got the bitch out of your system. Can't you tell I am trying. I fixed you breakfast, I didn't nag you this morning.” I have no idea what to think at this point. I go with the first thought that comes to mind.

“Yeah, I was playing with myself, so what?”

“You could have been here fucking me. Does Stan know you jerk off in his parents’ house?” I blush from embarrassment. How the hell did we end up here? “Hmm, that is all the proof I need. You have issues Kyle. You should really find someone to talk about that.”

“I don’t have issues!”

Bebe stood up and walked over to me. “It’s okay. I know the denial is still strong at this time. We can still be friends and I will help you every step of the way. We can even get back together once get professional help.”

“I don’t need professional help” I growl. Bebe hugs me. 

“It’s okay Kyle. I still love you.” I shake out of her hug.

“I have to go.” I open her door walking quickly into the living. “Stan we are leaving now!” Stan wastes no time getting up and heading to the door.

“Stan please take good care of Kyle” Bebe says walking into the room. “You probably don’t know of his issues.”

“Issues” Stan questions. I pull Stan out of the open door. I never walked this fast in my life. Soon as we got in the car Stan was asking what was she talking about.

“I don’t know. I think she thinks I have sex addiction problems or something.” Stan starts laughing as he starts the car. 

“Why would she think that?”

“Because she heard you jerking me off, you ass!”

“Omg!” exclaimed Stan gripping the steering wheel “Does she know it was me?”

“No. She only heard my voice. Thank god for small favors.” I put my head down and close my eyes for a bit.

“Did she break up with you because of that? I mean she didn't say anything earlier. She cooked us fucking breakfast!”

“She was actually willing to forgive me for cheating on her. I mean I told her why I wanted to end things. You know about us going in a different direction. Next thing I know she is accusing me of sleeping with another woman.” I can see the surprised look on Stan’s face. “She said I was with another women or jacking off.”

“The fuck is wrong with her?”

“What is she to think after hearing me moan in the phone? She knows I was at your house so she said I was jacking off in your parents’ house. She has completely made up this story and believes it.”

“Dude”

“Damn right. On one hand I ended the relationship but at what cost? She thinks I am fucking sex addict.” Stan laughs.

“You can’t tell me you don’t find this funny, just a little funny” 

“I don’t see anything funny about this” I said. 

“Your right” said Stan. “Nothing funny about Bebe being okay to end the relationship because you are a sex addict.” I chuckle a little. It is a little funny but not at the moment I was living it 15 minutes ago.

Stan grabs my hand warming my heart. I look at him and he quickly glances at me and smile. I can’t believe this is really happening. We are going to become a couple…after Stan breaks the news to Wendy.


	11. Chapter 11

STAN POV

“This is so embarrassing” I said as I watched my dad stumble around drunk already. I had brought Kyle with me to the BBQ. My parents hadn’t started yet but some people were arriving. “Mom where is Shelly?”

“Shelly went over to her boyfriends. I am glad, seeing how your father is carrying on.”

“Can’t you stop him?”

“Stanley, when have you ever seen me stop your father from drinking?” She has a good point. I would love to sneak in a beer but I can’t risk getting caught. I walked over to grab a soda and a diet one for Kyle. I go back inside and up to my room. I slip off my flip fops. I hate the way they feel on my toes but in this case they are easy to put on and take off. I had no plans of being outside today.

“Kyle, I got you a diet soda”

“Thank you” he said sitting on the bed watching TV. “I can hear you dad up here. He is getting out of hand.”

“He has been for years. Now that I am working and got a scholarship for school he can spend more money on booze. I am hoping he doesn’t burn the damn food.” I reach for some Doritos I grabbed earlier in the day.

I get comfortable on the bed next to Kyle watching TV. He starts talking about how he is going to come out to his parents after I break things off when Wendy. I haven’t thought about how to tell my parents. I wonder does it even really matter. They have known Kyle almost as long as I have been born.

I go to the bathroom to wash my hands. The residue left behind after eating the Doritos is annoying. Toweling off my hands I look up and see Kyle standing in the door. He comes inside and closes it. He rushes me with a kiss shocking me.

“Kyle” I manage to get out. “What are you doing?”

“I am returning the favor” he smirked unbuttoning my pants. “I want to suck your dick.” Hearing him say this got me hard. He grabs me through my jeans and I gasp. I am not use to him being this aggressive.

Kyle starts kissing me and rubbing his hands all up and down my back making his way to the front. He kisses my chest making his way down to my belly and then the thing that really matters. Kyle licks the head and blows on it.

I hiss. I look down at him wanting to witness all of this. Kyle is doing a lot of the things I use on him last night. It feels amazing. His mouth is so warm, hot and soft. So different from Wendy, maybe it’s different because I am in love for the first time in my life. I love Wendy but I was never in love with her. 

I witness Kyle swallow me whole also adding to the tight wet feeling of his mouth. “Oh shit” I say fisting his hair. Kyle looks up at me as he hums and bobs his head. Damnit I am not ready yet. I start thrusting my hips craving for more of this feeling. Kyle doesn’t miss a beat. “Fuck Kyle, keep doing that. Yes, yes, yes!” I toss my head back as I shoot my seeds down his throat. I haven’t come this hard since our first hand job.

Kyle stands up and spits in the sink. “Wow that taste is disgusting.”

“Hey!” I exclaimed.

Kyle rinsed out his mouth. “Dude, you may want to work on your diet. That plays a huge part in the taste.”

“The fuck Kyle”

“I am not saying I will not swallow just not when it tastes like that. I have been doing some research of my own you know.”

“I see” I said opening the door. I step back into my room and my heart drops. “Wendy!”

“You son of a bitch!” she screams. Before I could react her fist went across my face.

“Omg Stan!” Kyle cried.

“You cheating dick bag!” she continued. “Then with Kyle. What the fuck!” I looked up and could see the crazy rage in her eyes.

“Wendy let me explain”

“There is nothing you can say to explain this shit.” she snapped. “And you!” She is now looking at Kyle. “This is why you kicked Bebe to the curb. So you can fuck my boyfriend.”

“I was not happy with Bebe” Kyle explained. “This has nothing to do with Stan.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are talking to? I am not naïve like Bebe. Here she is thinking you are sex addict when you were just fucking Stan.”

“We haven’t fucked!” I yelled out in frustration. 

“Omg” said Wendy bring her hand to her mouth. “You were jerking off that day you pocket dialed her. Was Stan there?” Kyle blushes, I am too mad to blush. “Omg” Wendy walks out my room.

“Wendy wait!” I yell out as I chase her down the stairs. I get to the living room before I trip over my feet and fall.

“Don’t you dare follow me! I am going to tell Bebe everything! Everything!”

“What’s going on?” asked my mom.

“Ask your son” responded Wendy in the door way. “He is a lying cheating piece of shit.” Then Wendy was gone. I stood up with tears in my eyes. This is not how I wanted to tell Wendy. Damnit, I turned to face my mom.

“Stanley! For god sakes cover yourself.” I realized I didn’t button my jeans. I see Kyle over by the stairs. Even his ears are red at this point. My mom looks sad as she sees my face. I see my Dad come into view.

“We could hear the whole thing outside” he slurred. “You’re a fag now. Great, my son is a fag.”

“Randy!” my mother scolded.

“What, don’t get mad at me. He is the one who decides he wants dick.” Now I am feeling embarrassed.

“Randy, shut your mouth!”

“Whatever Sharon. This is your fault. Allowing him to have all those damn sleep overs and shit. Look what the hell happen.”

“Fuck you Randy. I will always support our son.” I can’t bear to hear anymore. I grab Kyle’s hand and leave out the house. 

I walk over to my car and take out the spare key I had placed under the car. I back out of the drive way with the quickness. I am driving to Kyle’s because I don’t know where else to go. It is the longest quickest ride of my life.

“Kye, I am sorry. I am sorry about this. I am sorry about everything.” Kyle shrugs.

“It doesn’t matter. We were in the wrong to begin with.” I pull up in front of the house. Kyle unlocks the door and I follow him to his room. “Come with me.” I follow Kyle into the bathroom. “Sit down.”

He begins to wash my feet. Shit I left the house without my flip flops. They were not exactly my main concern at the moment. I put my face in my hands not sure how to move forward from here. I feel so drained. Kyle leads me to the bed where we lay in silence for a while.

“Do you think Bebe will hate me?”

I sigh. “I don’t know. She is different from Wendy and I know she hates me.”

“If only I had the balls to break things off with her sooner. I was going through the motions with Bebe for months before I ended things.”

“Same here Dude. I was trying to show Wendy some respect by breaking it off face to face but now I wish I just did it over the phone or whatever. She has me outed to my parents. I am not even sure if I am gay. I know I like women but I love you.”

Kyle chuckled and it was so good to hear. “Did I make you gay?” 

“I don’t know I never thought about it.”

“Well I will let you in on a little secret. I don’t know if I am gay either. I do know I have been watching gay porn since middle school.”

I turn my head to look at Kyle. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah, I was just curious to see what it was like for two guys to do it you know. It wasn’t until after Kenny was bragging about how guys were better that I really started to watch the videos more. It does seem like the guys enjoy it more.” I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t watch gay porn until I wanted to learn how to go down on him. We don’t say anything for a while. We just stare at the ceiling in silence. I grab Kyle’s hand to let him know everything is going to be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wildshadow and MrNowhere and the 3 guest for kudos. Much appreciated. Thank you for joining us in this story although my next chapter is the conclusion. Don't worry I got more South Park stories to post XD

KYLE POV

I took a deep breath as I sat in Tweak Bros studying. I needed a change of environment and I like the feel of a small family owned coffee shop. The past couple of weeks have been rough. Bebe unfriended me on facebook, Wendy too. I told my parents I was dating Stan. Ike response finally! My mom was in shock. She kept asking me if I was gay? Would I ever give her grandchildren? How was I going to marry?

I tried to explain to them I don’t know if I am gay but I know that I love Stan and I want to be with him. Isn’t that good enough? I looked up in time to see Bebe enter the shop. I felt my face flush from embarrassment and she hasn’t noticed me yet. I look down and try to get back to studying. I am failing miserably.

“Is this set taken?” asked Bebe. She doesn’t look angry or sad. I am not sure how to take this.

“No” Bebe sits down and adjust her brown jacket.

“I just want to talk. I think we need to clear the air before I can fully move forward and accept everything.” Oh god, does she have to do this now?

“I don’t think this is the best place for us to chat” I said looking around.

“That’s fine. Did you want to come to the apartment? We can talk there if that is not too much of a hassle for you.” 

“Now?”

“Yes now. Before I forget everything I want to say to you.” I sigh and gather my books. Bebe went ahead of me and left. I pull out my phone to send Stan a message.

Kyle: Stan I am going over to Bebe’s. She wants to talk.

Super BF: What do you mean she wants to talk? What’s to talk about?

Kyle: I don’t know but she seems calm in a way and I am curious to see what she has to say.

Super BF: My class is almost over. You let me know if you need me and I will be there.

Kyle: Thank you. I will talk to you later. I am about to start driving. Pay attention in class and stop texting me.

Super BF: I am but you know I always have to respond to you.

I blush. Stan always does answer my text messages quickly. Doesn’t matter if he is at work or in class. The drive over to the apartment was quick for a change. I am not looking forward to this chat but at the same time I am. It would be nice to explain myself. I knock on the door and Bebe opens it as if she was standing there the whole time.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thank you. So um where do you want to sit?”

“The sofa is fine” Bebe said taking a seat. “I sat on the love seat to separate myself just in case. Bebe looks me in the eyes making me nervous. “I want to know how long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been gay?”

“I don’t know if I am gay. I am going to say bisexual.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you were bisexual or whatever?”

“I didn’t really know for sure until a couple of months ago. It was hard to come to terms with how I was feeling.” Bebe looks thoughtful for a moment.

“How long was you sleeping with Stan?”

“I wasn’t really with Stan until July sometime. I never had sex with him while we were dating I swear.” I still haven’t had sex with him yet. After everything that happen I wanted to hold on to my male virginity a little longer.

“Did you ever love me, because I loved you” Bebe said emotionally. I could see her eyes watering.

“I love you but I am not in love with you. I wanted to end things for a while but I stayed in the relationship anyway.” A tear falls down Bebe cheek. She quickly whips it away. “I would like for us to still be friends. I do care about you.”

Bebe nodded. “I am going to need some time. Even though we broke up already it really hurt me to find out that you were cheating on me with Stan.”

“I know and I am sorry for that.”

“What is it about Stan? What is so great about him?”

“Everything” I said before I even fully form the thought. I stand up because I am done answering questions for the moment. Bebe walks over to the door.

“I’ll let you know when I am ready to be friends again but it will be a while.”

“I understand” I replied. I walk out the apartment and get to the SUV when I see Butters and Kenny walking towards me. Kenny is waving trying to stop me from leaving I guess.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around lately. How is everything going?”

“It’s going” I shrugged.

“I miss seeing you come over Kyle” smiled Butters. “I am sorry things didn’t work out between you and Bebe. You and Stan make a cute couple.”

“Um thanks.”

Kenny laughs. “I was wondering you two would get together.”

“Dude, really?” I ask.

“Well yeah. You guys have always that this chemistry between you.”

“Yup” agreed Butters. “Even I could see that.”

“We all know how slow you can be.”

“I am not slow Kenny.”

“Yeah sure you’re not” he chuckled.

“Whatever dude I have to get going. If you guys want to ever hang out just let me know. I prefer if it was not here for obvious reasons.

“Hang out, we can double date now!” exclaimed Kenny. Oh god. 

“Yeah, maybe, see you around.” I hope in the suv and head home.


	13. Epilogue

STAN POV

“I can’t believe we will actually get to say we know someone in the NBA” exclaimed Kyle looking in the mirror at his outfit for the evening. Craig actually got drafted to the NBA. Sadly, it is not for here but the Dallas Mavericks. He is excited all the same, throwing a party inviting everyone he knows.

“I am happy for him” I reply wondering what would have happened if I continued to play football. I would rather avoid the gay topics and being a professional football player. With that being said I do not regret my decision. “Do we really have to dress up?”

“Who knows what kind of people are going to be there. We must look sharp.” Kyle is wearing a white button down shirt with a brown sweater vest. Underneath he had on a black tie with black slacks. I was a bit lazier wearing a maroon button down with dark gray slacks. I was not even bothering with a tie or tucking my shirt in.

We climbed into Kyle’s car. Kyle finished school just this past spring. He got a degree in Computer Science and is currently working at the police station as the IT person. It pays very well that he was able to get a new car.

“I wonder how his parents feel that he will be living further away”

“I am sure it won’t be too much of a problem since he can afford to fly them out there or vice versa.” I run my hands through my hair feeling a bit jealous. Things for me did not go according to plan. I still have one year of school left but I completely burnt out and I have yet to return. For now, I have taken up becoming the Supervisor of security at my dad’s job.

We pulled up to the hall that Craig’s parents rented out for the evening. I am glad they rented because the parking lot was packed. Kyle opted to use VIP so we would not have to hunt for parking. We present our invitation at the door before being let inside. The place is breathtaking as it looks like a palace. There is glass everywhere, beige tan marble floors and walls, mirrors placed in perfect locations to make the room appear even bigger.

The room is divided into two, friends and family. With this many people I don’t blame them for approaching the seating this way. Kyle and I was able to spot a table where Clyde was. Also with him was Butters and Kenny.

“Hey” I said approaching the table.

“Hi Stan” smiled Butters. “You look really nice.”

“Thank you” I smiled. “You look nice as well.” Butters was wearing all white. White slacks with a white v-neck sweater. It makes his blonde hair and blue eyes stand out even more. “Kenny, I haven’t seen you around in a while? How is everything?”

“You know how it is starting your own business. I am super busy but it is worth it in the end.” Kenny opened up his own auto shop making it competition for the shop he use to work for. Butters went to school for business management to be able to further help Kenny in his goals.

“I think overall it is going pretty well” Butters chimed in. “I was able to upgrade my wedding ring.’ Butters is beaming as he shows off his ring.

“Jesus Butters” said Kyle grabbing his hand to get a closer look. “How many carats is it?”

“It’s just 3, not a whole lot” replied Butters. That is a lot. I am pretty sure his ring was more than 3 grand. “How have you been Kyle?”

“I am doing good. I couldn’t ask for anything better.” Kyle takes a hold of my hand under the table and I start grinning.

“Clyde, how the hell have you been?” I ask. I haven’t seen him in almost 2 years.

“Total shit” he replies shaking his head. I am bit confused.

“What happened?”

“Let’s just say be glad you can’t knock Kyle up.”

“He has a 2-year-old and another one on the way by another woman” explained Kenny. I felt my eyes get big.

“That bitch lied to me” he growled slamming his drink on the table. “She said she was on the pill. What a bunch of bullshit.” I could see Kyle felt bad for him.

“Well, I am glad that we all get to see each other before a high school reunion” stated Kyle. I knew he was trying to change the conversation.

“Right” said Clyde sipping his drink. I looked around wondering if I would see Wendy. She hasn’t spoken to me since that day. She blocked me on Facebook so I couldn’t see what she had been up to. She blocked Kyle too naturally. He was lucky, Bebe was at least talking to him once in a blue moon. The tables started to become more full. We all made light chit chat and then the cheering started.

I looked up towards the stage and saw Craig walking up there. He was much more lean than the last time I had seen him. He looked drunk already. I couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Craig grabs the microphone.

“Hey everybody!” he exclaims. “I want to thank you all for coming out, it means a lot to me. I am going to be doing big things and you all in your way was a part of that. I am officially an NBA player!” He starts pumping his fists in the air as we all clapped for him, a few people stood up. “Open bar tonight so you guys enjoy.” The room roared with cheers.

“Kyle, did you want anything from the bar?” I ask. Kyle looks like he is thinking about it.

“Yes, I do. Get me a gin and tonic.” I get up to go and get the drinks. Kenny got up to tag along with me. I knew he wasn’t going to turn down no free drinks. Our table was half way to the bar. I am glad because the line was getting long.

“Times like this I love Craig” said Kenny. “So when are you and Kyle going to tie the knot?”

“I want to wait until I have my shit together” I stated not really wanting to talk about it. 

“What are you talking about? You have your shit together.”

“I mean I want to finish school and everything” Kenny shrugs.

“I don’t think school is for everyone. I mean I didn’t go to school and look how I turned out.” He had a good point. I just wanted to make my family and Kyle proud of me. After my first year of college I saw the system to be complete bullshit. Overpriced books we barely use in class, the professors not giving a shit if you pass or fail, the internships that you need to pay for but need to get a job. Fucking crazy is what it is.

I freeze as I spot Wendy. She is still just as pretty as the last time I saw her. It looks like she has gotten into makeup because she looks stunning. She actually curled her hair and has it all pulled to the side. She is smiling as she talking to some of our old classmates. She is wearing a black fitted dress that reveals her whole back earning her a lot of looks. I see her look up and make eye contact with me. Her smile disappears as she looks away.

“I can’t believe she is still holding a grudge” stated Kenny.

“You saw that?”

“Hell yeah. I think it is mostly because she was deeply in love with you. She planned her life to be with you. I guess from that standpoint I understand.” I do too. I guess it mostly hurts because I have known Wendy my whole life. If anything I thought, we could at least be friends.

The line starts to move a little faster and I put in the order for our drinks. I am not really thinking of much except I wish I could get my 2nd drink right away. I make my way back to the table and I spot Bebe talking to Kyle. She looked like she put on some weight but she still pretty. Her hair was cut into an angled bob which looks really good with her curly hair. She is wearing a light coral blouse with puffy sleeves and a black pencil skirt. She spots me and starts smiling.

“Stan! It’s so good to see you.” She hugs me. “How are you?”

“I’m good” I said handing Kyle his drink before sitting down. “You look like you are doing well.”

“I am doing great!” she exclaimed. “I just became the district manager of Forever 21 in Denver so I am excited. I am one of the few women my age to make it to that position.”

“Wow congrats!” I replied. “I know how much you love fashion so that is perfect for you.”

“It is. I never thought I would be so happy.” Bebe was truly beaming. She looks even happier than what she was when she was dating Kyle. “I see my girl so I am going to go say hello. It was nice seeing you all.” She walks in the direction of Wendy.

The rest of the night drags on. I end up having one too many drinks. I feel bad a little because I did not plan on getting this drunk. Kyle ends up leaving early because of how far gone I am. He can also see that something is wrong.

When I get home Kyle doesn’t say anything. He just babies me by washing me and getting me dressed for bed. Soon as he tucks me in he starts with his question.

“What’s wrong? You were fine before the party.” I just stare at him not knowing what else to say. “I am going to get dressed for bed and give you time to think about what you want to tell me.” I hear Kyle go and take his shower. Tonight just made me feel like a loser a little bit. How do you even put that into words? Everyone seems to be really successful, finished school, yet I didn’t. I am fighting my sleep by time Kyle comes out the shower and gets into bed. He leans over me. “Now tell me what is going on with you?”

“I just feel like an ass” I slurred a bit. “I didn’t finish school and everyone else did.”

“Bebe didn’t” said Kyle. “She just worked her way to the top. I think all she did was end up with a certificate.”

“It’s still better than me” I huffed feeling like a child. Kyle smiled at me.

“How happy are you though? Look at what we achieved. We did this together. So what you didn’t finish school. You were having to pay out of pocket, that itself is hard to do. Why does a degree even matter?”

“I want you to be proud of me” my voice squeaked. “I don’t want to lose you to someone more successful and better than me.”

“Dude, where is this coming from? I love you. I have always loved you. I could care less about you having a degree. I don’t even notice other guys. You are the only guy for me.” I smile a little. “There you are.” I grin even more hearing him say that.

“I just love you so much Kyle. I guess I got a little scared.” He grabbed my hand.

“You have nothing to be scared of.” I look into his eyes and know he is telling the truth. I think about everything we have been through. The good and the bad, although we have more good than anything else. I snuggle into Kyle chest. Maybe I am not giving us enough credit. We are in love, successful, standing on our two feet. What more could I ask for. I drift off to sleep thinking about the many happier years we will have ahead of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be posting a one shot called Autumn Leaves and a new chapter story called School Love Affair. Yes they are both South Park stories. Thank you for the continued support!


End file.
